


【茜言万雨】不正常ABO

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [12]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, ABO方面有私设 但不解释了（。, F/F, SM🈶️, 不对劲ABO, 注意避雷, 茜1雨0, 雷, （假的SM）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 简单来说就是一个Alpha装B扮M的故事（？
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 3





	【茜言万雨】不正常ABO

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定中女Alpha拥有类似男性外生殖器的性器官，请大噶注意避雷哈*

张雨绮最近每天都会回家看她的小狗。小狗被绑在地下室里，不会汪汪叫，但是会呜呜地哭。

“乖狗狗，”张雨绮摸她的下巴，看她水汪汪的眼睛，“今天有没有想主人？”

万茜拼命点头。

这是她们惯常的对话，张雨绮每天都要问她一遍。万茜知道，再急躁她也不能向主人耍脾气，不然主人就不会让她碰。

张雨绮轻车熟路摸到万茜颈上皮质项圈的暗扣，帮她解了下来。没了连着细铁链的项圈，万茜抬手随便揉了揉，自己还没缓过劲儿来，就急着要去拱张雨绮的脖颈。

“慢点儿，乖，”张雨绮摸着万茜软乎乎的头发，“今天我心情好，准你帮我洗澡。”

话音刚落，张雨绮就感觉到万茜的气息变重了，兴奋的喘声在她耳边响起，呼哧呼哧的，像粘人的金毛犬。

多能折腾啊，一个Omega非要尝尝做S的感觉，可是哪有Alpha甘愿做M的？张雨绮本来以为这辈子做不成S了，可也是凑巧了，碰上了这个Beta。这个Beta是她的小粉丝，老爱去接机送机，还给她送礼物。但其实大部分时候她都只是羞怯地站在很远的地方，并不会刻意接近张雨绮。

张雨绮喜欢这样自觉保持距离的小粉丝。

有一回很晚了，张雨绮下了飞机就走VIP回酒店了，没想到跟小粉丝在大堂碰上。好巧不巧，两个人住了同一家酒店。小粉丝红着脸，跟她打了个招呼，两个人一起上了电梯。张雨绮嗅了嗅，没闻到什么味道，她没想到这个容易害羞的小粉丝没什么味道，她本来一直猜她也是个Omega的，没想到居然是Beta。

Beta好啊，Beta。张雨绮动了歪心思，想问小粉丝要不要跟她睡觉。可她又怕太直接会吓着小粉丝，犹豫了半天，还没想好，电梯门已经打开了。

张雨绮迈出一步，回头看她：“那再见哦。”

可没想到小粉丝也住这层。世界上没那么多巧合，如果有，那就是老天给安排好的机会，张雨绮觉得自己必须要把握住。

她把握住了。于是现在，小粉丝顺她的意，辞了工作，每天住在她家里。张雨绮在本地的时候，喜欢在出门前把万茜锁起来，但也不是真的锁，就是拿条链子拴着。她跟万茜说，主人的狗狗一定要乖，知道吗，如果回来没好好在那拴着，主人就不要你了。万茜眼睛里泛着水光，忙不迭地摇头，说不会的，不会的，主人别不要我。

刚开始的时候，张雨绮就跟万茜说清楚了想法。万茜喜欢她，所以她说什么都答应，一直顺从地点头。张雨绮满意极了，她摸摸万茜的下巴，又摸摸胳膊。好像瘦了点儿，但是也没什么可挑剔的，她没得选，能有人愿意做她的M就不错了，还管别的什么呢。

万茜手活不错，腕子细伶伶的，却不会酸一样，把张雨绮伺候得挺好。人也听话，张雨绮叫她往东就绝不敢往西，让她不准动她就绝对不会上手。乖是很乖，不过万茜有一个要求，就是她不脱衣服做。张雨绮想想，也忍了，想着老娘爽了就完了，小狗有点小怪癖也就随她吧，反正是个Beta，可以自己解决，她能找到个听话的M就已经是天大的喜事，没必要再吹毛求疵。

玩了大半个月，张雨绮觉得有点没劲了。本来说要做S也只是想玩玩，性癖嘛，总要摸索着试验过才知道自己更喜欢哪种。毕竟是个Omega，Beta活再好，也该腻了，Omega天性使然，难免会馋Alpha的。但是却不敢说，而且她后来甚至有点儿怕万茜，因为她受不了万茜委屈巴巴看着她的样子，某些时候她会感觉不是自己在控制万茜，而是万茜在控制着她。

可惜张雨绮是个神经大条的Omega，比一般Omega心思粗了不止一星半点。那点不对劲的感觉，早就被抛到脑后去了，她根本没放在心上。

就好比现在，万茜虽然是温温柔柔的给张雨绮揉着头皮，喘息声却很重，不像是寻常Beta会有的情绪起伏，可是张雨绮没听见似的，反倒舒服得眯起了眼睛，喉咙里发出小猫一样咕噜声。

其实张雨绮也不太懂要怎么做S，想着是能指挥控制M就好了，对M发号施令，偶尔折磨折磨M找点乐子，这就是她概念里作为一个S该做的。她下了命令，万茜都照做，她就很满意了。

今天她想玩点不一样的，她想让万茜跟她一起洗。

她喜欢这个Beta，漂亮又温柔，即使已经跟她住了一个月，睡了那么多次，偶尔还是会害羞——张雨绮最喜欢看她红着脸呜咽着唤她主人，想要征得她同意时紧张不安的样子。她很喜欢她，对她很满意，喜欢到即便她是个Beta也没关系。

张雨绮伸手把万茜拉近了些：“乖，坐我对面去。”

她没想到，这个命令，她的M拒绝服从。万茜死也不从，像小狗犯了倔脾气，怎么也拽不回来，她就是不答应。张雨绮好说歹说，几乎要哄了，全然忘了自己是做S的，忘了自己是她的主人了。

“穿着衣服也不行吗？我都不要你脱衣服了。”张雨绮拉着万茜的手摇了摇。万茜还是摇头，而且还往后退。透过薄薄的雾气，张雨绮幻视出一对毛茸茸的耳朵，气鼓鼓地耷拉在脑袋两侧，跟着万茜的动作摇了两下。

再可爱也没用。张雨绮有点恼了，终于想起来自己是做主人的，她哗啦一下从水里站起来，一只脚迈出来，踏在冰凉的地面上，胳膊伸出去，拽了万茜的袖子和手臂，两手一起发力，要把万茜拽过来。

她竟然真把她拽过来了，但主要原因其实是她脚下不稳，打滑了，往后退了一步。她手上拉着万茜，就是不肯松手，万茜看她往后仰，也顾不上别的了，眼疾手快扑过去搂她的腰。伴着张雨绮的惊呼，她另一只手稳稳撑住了浴缸边缘，这才得以让张雨绮的后脑勺免于跟水面和浴缸底来个亲密接触。

“对不起，你没事儿吧……”张雨绮慌张起来，身子一坐稳，就赶紧去拉万茜的手臂，生怕她哪儿抻坏了怼坏了。

万茜终于说话了：“没事儿。”

“没事儿就好，没事儿就好。”张雨绮后怕起来，抚两下胸口，又意识到自己什么都没穿。她莫名其妙不好意思起来，脸还没热，眼前就出现一条浴巾。

“你没碰着哪儿吧？”

张雨绮接过浴巾，仿佛浴巾能降温似的，赶忙先擦了擦脸。她想，能碰着哪儿呢，碰了你一身而已，但她没说出口，只感觉脸又烫了些。张雨绮没立刻回答问题，她围好浴巾，抬起头，想跟万茜道个歉。还没组织好语言，于是先扫了她两眼，却突然感觉有点不对劲。

卧槽，那是个什么玩意儿。

万茜看了看目瞪口呆的张雨绮，然后她顺着张雨绮的目光，往自己身下看了一眼。

哈，终于，还是被发现了。

万茜今天穿了套很薄很宽松的灰色家居服，刚才折腾那两下子，沾到了点儿水，这倒也没什么，但是不巧的是，捞张雨绮的时候，张雨绮的膝盖顶到她了。

顶到Alpha特有的器官了。

“你别……你别过来。”张雨绮的声音颤抖起来，她揪着浴巾，摸着墙站起来往浴室外走。

万茜抖了抖额前沾湿的碎发：“主人，你听我解释，我没有别的意思……”

“我不要听！你一直在骗我？！你你……你接近我到底什么目的？”张雨绮继续后退，退出了浴室，外面是万茜的房间。房间门关着，万茜逼得很近，她根本没有退路。

万茜冲她笑着，眼角弯弯，平时小狗似的下撇的眼角看不见了，无辜的神色没了，只剩下意味不明的笑意。她依然很乖，回答着张雨绮的提问：“我没骗主人啊，我从来没说过我是Alpha还是Beta，主人也没问过我，不是吗？我也没有什么目的，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，你想要我做你的宠物，你主动接近我的……主人忘了吗？”

万茜边说边靠近，张雨绮边听边后退。脚后跟磕到了床底，她重心不稳，跌坐到她们常睡的那张床上。张雨绮撑着自己，干脆跃上床，她还想往后退，但是万茜抓着她的脚踝把她拖了回来，随后又轻而易举把她翻了个面。接着，Alpha覆了上来，舔了舔Omega的耳垂，温热的气息在耳廓上滚过去。张雨绮听到万茜在笑，语调里都带着愉悦：“主人要去哪儿啊？”

这笑，怎么那么不怀好意啊。张雨绮一哆嗦。

她记得这一个多月自己是怎么对万茜的。张雨绮拿短鞭抽这个Alpha的腰和腿，让她跪在地上舔她自己的手指。张雨绮心情不好的时候，还会把这个Alpha拴上链子，让她看着自己自渎。整个过程就只准看着，不准碰。

她做这些的时候，一直都以为她是Beta，她根本没想到面前这个乖顺的M会是个Alpha。张雨绮算是想明白了，怪不得她大开着腿摸自己的时候，万茜会跟真正的小狗一样，摆出那种主人催回家但她不想回的架势，拼了命往前凑，细白的脖子被项圈勒红了都不在乎，眼睛里的欲望几乎要涌出来席卷她。当时张雨绮还以为她是太想上自己了呢，现在才知道，原来是自己信息素的味道真的把Alpha逼红了眼啊。

天啊，怎么会有这么能忍的Alpha。

万茜好像猜出了张雨绮在想什么，她笑着问张雨绮：“主人，你怎么这么单纯呢？M说不要脱衣服，你就真敢不脱下来验验货的啊？说是养狗狗，那你倒是装个监控在家。你怎么知道我每分每秒都坐在这个房间呢，你以为狗狗会一直乖乖拴着链子等主人回家哦？”

如果张雨绮装了监控，就会看见万茜在她不在家的时候，总会悠哉悠哉打开项圈，然后从她自己的包里掏出一管气味阻隔剂。时间早的话，她甚至可能溜达到外面去，到药店去再添几管阻隔剂。

很正常，有的人不希望别人知道自己的性别，所以会持续使用这玩意儿。万茜就是其中之一，她工作之余都忙着追星（也就是追张雨绮）去了，暂时不想找Omega，所以一直在用阻隔剂。

谁能想到，自己会被身为Omega的偶像看上啊。万茜刚开始犹豫过，考虑了一下要不要告诉她。但是Alpha骨子里都狡黠，她又想，反正是张雨绮判断出错，关于性别，自己什么都不说的话，也不算骗人吧。总之，先探究一下偶像的性癖再说。

她也想不到，张雨绮一上来就要玩这么大的啊。

既然喜欢玩这么野，那就没必要拘着了。万茜随手捞过地上的项圈，给张雨绮在脖子上戴好。张雨绮没挣扎，只是嘤嘤呜呜的，还伸手推万茜。说推也不是，那软绵绵的力道，奶猫似的，说是欲拒还迎也不为过。万茜戴过的项圈，现在贴在她颈子上了，这让她莫名感觉很羞耻。羞耻感让情潮涌动得更剧烈，她感觉下腹紧了紧，一股热流濡湿了某处，她小声惊呼，偷偷夹紧了腿。

可惜还是被Alpha注意到了。乖狗狗轻笑两声，把张雨绮翻过来，两手撑在她身侧：“这么快就湿了？这样，我也不能强迫你，那就是强奸了，是吧。你要是喜欢我，想跟我一起，咱们就再试试？没跟你说我是Alpha，是我不对，但是你也没事就拿鞭子抽我啊，你看我胳膊上都一道一道的，你也没关心过我，咱们这算扯平了吧。嗯？怎么样，你想再试试吗？”

张雨绮先想，那不是你自己拒绝脱衣服的么，我怎么关心你啊，然后又想，老娘早就馋Alpha了，这摆着一个现成的，虽然有点坏，但是懂事又礼貌，还乖，放这不睡那我就是傻子。

于是她点头，点头还不够，又释放出更多的信息素，有意要勾引面前的Alpha。万茜拽过张雨绮脖子上的链子，把她拉近了点，在她腺体那里贪婪地嗅了嗅。张雨绮猛然察觉到，万茜信息素的味道也蔓延出来了，她正在跟她角力，如果这时候谁在中间划根火柴，两个人之间的空气估计都能被点燃。

浴巾不知道从什么时候开始已经散了，张雨绮干脆抬手把这碍事的东西掀了。万茜松了链子，落下一个吻，手指顺势抚上张雨绮胸前已经挺立的乳尖。她常年拿设备，还弹琴，指尖上的薄茧蹭得张雨绮一个颤栗，腰肢都酸软几分。

两边都被照顾到，舌尖碾过另一边，把乳肉吮得湿漉漉的。流连了片刻，玩过上面还不够，手指又往下面那处湿软探去。张雨绮早就熟悉了万茜的流程，但被万茜的信息素包围着做，这对她来说还是头一回。她喘得比以往更急促，摁着万茜微湿的发顶，又揉揉她的耳朵：“做吧，别摸了。”

“求我啊。”

“求你，求你……”张雨绮声调都变了，声音比刚才更软糯。

“求我什么？”

“别闹了，乖，”张雨绮哼唧起来，“快点儿的。”

“主人不说清楚，我也不知道要做什么呀。”

“你他妈，”张雨绮拽万茜的领子，“操我啊！”

这个命令迅速被执行。万茜刷刷两下脱了裤子，扶着性器，碾磨几下Omega私处玫瑰瓣似的软唇，清液作了润滑，然后硬挺的性器直接就送进她柔软的身体里。两个人同时发出一声呻吟。“你太紧了，主人，”万茜委屈巴巴地看着张雨绮，“之前手指尝过，还以为没那么难，没想到现在真尝了，感觉完全不一样。”

“是吧，”张雨绮喘息着，搂上万茜的脖子，“我这么好的Omega，你上哪里找去。”

嚯，想做S的Omega果然不一般，听Alpha说这种话都不带害臊的。万茜停了一会儿，适应好了，低头征求她意见：“我动了？”张雨绮点头，抬起点身子，咬了一口万茜的下唇：“赶紧伺候你主人吧。”

得到了命令的Alpha，抽送起压抑了一个多月的欲望。Alpha比张雨绮想象的还要狠，张雨绮被她顶得呻吟声都破碎，话也说不利索，两腿颤着，挂上万茜的腰：“轻……轻点儿，你要……唔嗯……把我弄坏啊？！”

“哪有那么容易弄坏啊，”话是这么说，万茜的速度却慢了下来，“而且都睡了那么多次了，你还不知道我吗？”

“操坏了你赔我啊？！呃唔……别别别，我错了还不行吗？”

眼前诱人的Omega蹙着眉，碎发都被额上的汗粘住，她咬着唇角，仍然克制不住的在随着节奏喘息哼叫。万茜不想看到软唇被她咬得变形，便俯下身去夺，湿热的吻落下来，吞没张雨绮所有变调的呻吟。

张雨绮的味道更明显了，在空气中铺开来，像打翻了某种名为“Omega信息素储存罐”的东西，那味道流泻出来，刺激着Alpha的神经。甜蜜的属于Omega的味道，万茜闻了好多次，每次都想干脆直接把张雨绮办了算了，可是又害怕吓到她，所以每次又都犹豫再三，不知道要怎么解释，最终还是只能在张雨绮睡着之后，自己去浴室解决。

憋了这么久，终于可以光明正大拿舌尖去舔那处柔软的皮肤。万茜拿舌尖扫一下张雨绮的腺体，她就颤一下，下面的软肉会吮吸似的裹上来予以热烈的湿吻，万茜被她夹得呼吸都逐渐不稳，又狠狠抽送几轮。“我要……”万茜话还没说完，就被张雨绮的尖叫声打断。

“不要，别……别射在里面！”Omega声音里带着慌乱。

万茜想笑，她根本没要说她要射了，Alpha哪有这么快就射的，所以她有意要逗张雨绮。“为什么不行，主人不喜欢我？主人会怀上我的孩子吧，”万茜低沉的声音在Omega耳边响起，“主人不是很喜欢小孩吗？我们生一个就是啦。”

张雨绮终于哭了出来，也不知道是吓哭的还是爽哭的。她颤抖着拿腿去缠万茜的腰，想借力推她出去，可是身子好像不听使唤一样，软肉反倒收缩得更狠，把万茜搞得下腹发紧，头皮发麻。

“求你，不要……”张雨绮哭得稀里哗啦，“我……呜……我现在不能有小孩的。”

“宝贝，我骗你的。”看张雨绮在这梨花带雨，万茜也急了，腾出一只手去擦她的泪：“我骗你的嘛，谁让你之前罚我罚那么狠……你别哭啊，我不会标记你的。”

张雨绮又给她摆了一道，面儿上有点挂不住，她脸红起来。逐渐止住了哭，抽噎还没停下，她就狠狠在万茜肩膀上咬了一口：“不准标记我，听到没，还没到时候。管你是不是Alpha，你还是得听我的。”

“好好好，都听你的。”嘴上这么说，下面又故意擦过Omega的敏感点。张雨绮难耐地哼叫起来，搂紧了万茜的脖子。

Alpha很乖，很好地控制住了自己，最后射在了Omega的小腹上。可是不应期好像都没以分钟为单位计算，那玩意在Omega柔软的腹上蹭了两下，就又抬了头。万茜倒也不急，抱着张雨绮的肩膀，湿漉漉的吻落下来，以吻作恳求。

张雨绮没办法，万茜又拿那种眼神看她了，她面对她那种眼神时根本没有任何抵抗力，只好点头。大狗狗拿软乎乎毛茸茸的尾巴蹭你裤腿，还拿水汪汪的眼睛看你，谁能有抵抗力啊，谁能忍住不去摸摸她啊，是吧？张雨绮迷迷糊糊这么想。

她不得不承认，这个突然变成Alpha的Beta，不管哪方面，活儿都挺好的。

好是好，就是有点太好了。张雨绮爽得眼前都发白，脑子乱成一团，想着真的不能再这样了，以后干啥都要小心。一直以为牵回来是条乖乖的小狗……怎么突然就变成狼了呢。

-

**END**


End file.
